


Satisfied

by rosedaldecuervos



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst?, Drabble, F/M, I LOVE ANGELICA SCHUYLER BTW, I don't know what thought in the moment of wrote this BUT IT'S REALLY SAD, I have all my galleons in Gringotts in that exist a thousand fics equal to this, I think it's the first fanfic that I write without any homo-character lol, My First Hamilton Fic, My heart has broken and yours must broken too, Short, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Love, but anyway I wanted to wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedaldecuervos/pseuds/rosedaldecuervos
Summary: And I know I will never be satisfied.





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's my first Hamilton fanfic, and I decided that should be a hETEROSEXUAL FANFIC OMG I don't remember the last time I wrote a heterosexual pairing that protagonic the SOMETHING, ANYTHING. I really must expand my horizons.
> 
> Ah, yeah, my heart has broken, aND YOURS MUST ALSO BREAK! HAHAHAH you hate me, please, thanks
> 
> And, is't not yet it's too late for say that my native language doesn't english? Any mistake please tell me.

**SATISFIED**

He is there, and for just a second, I’m able to see him and smile with the intensity of a universe exploding in a constellation of novelties. There are so many stars in her eyes and I’m so helpless that I’m unable to spin one idea after another.

He smiles. He has that smile, that smile that shone with white teeth in the trembling light of the candles, long ago. Can’t you realize it? I’m watching him, and he’s watching me too. He watches me, and I want him to see it. The desire. The smile. The softness. Why lie, why continue to paint excuses on an empty canvas? The words of a history may be about to be told, and there we are, and I see it, and as abruptly as he extends his hand to me… I can see it. I can see everything around us. I can see his smile of diamonds, I can see the coal being treated to polish and shine. Jewels and riches, ambition.

I want to lie, I know. I watch him and with every compliment there are false justifications. I want say him... I want to tell him that his smile leaves me helpless. I want to tell him that Eliza was not the only one left helpless with him.

But Eliza is by his side. She also has that smile. Alexander watches me, his eyes narrowed, the massive smile on his expression… and I raise my glass.

“A toast to the groom!” I say, and the voices continue in chorus my toast “For the bride! From your sister… who is always by your side!”

Eliza laughs. Happy tears fall down his face. And there is no such immense satisfaction as seeing my sister happy, beautiful and bright as a new constellation of magic being forged through the leaves of history.

But I know I’m not satisfied. And I know… I will never be satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I truly hope that your heart is as broken as mine. Thank you very much and see you later. xxx


End file.
